Many agents, such as chemicals, microbes, including spores and bacteria, and viruses can be extremely harmful or discomforting to living organisms, such as humans, if they are able to infect the living organism. These various harmful agents may either be naturally occurring or synthesized by various techniques. Certain viruses, bacteria, or natural toxins may be naturally occurring, but can also be refined, enhanced, or bred, to become greatly more harmful to the living organism.
Generally, the more refined or harmful organisms or agents are used for weapon uses. For example, various toxins can be synthesized or refined to become weaponized for various applications. The toxins may be weaponized and dispersed from a missile over a selected area. Similarly, most agents, can also be weaponized for various applications. The areas affected by the weaponized agents succumb to the various agents that were placed in the weapon delivery system.
The agents may be released in various locations, other than by use of missiles or other projectiles. For example, pressurized canisters may be used to deliver the various agents. Therefore, the agents can often be released into areas which are otherwise unsuspecting of an agent attack. In addition, the aerolized agents are often invisible to the naked eye and particularly difficult to detect before infection. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mechanism and system that will allow for easy and quick detection of the various agents.
Particularly, it is desirable to detect and confirm the presence of various aerosol agents in a selected period of time. Generally, it is desirable to detect the agents before the agents have been able to infect individuals and cause injury thereto. This is particularly the case in civilian areas where the presence of weaponized agents is not necessarily expected. Therefore, the detection of the agents is generally desired to be substantially quick and easy to use and have a high degree of reliability.